


He Kissed Me and It Lingered

by High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Handsome man, Meeting in a cafe, Mysterious, confused girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief/pseuds/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just as the title says! no more to say folks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Kissed Me and It Lingered

A mysterious man with the bluest eyes and a dark mop of curls came up to me, sitting next to min the booth of the little cafe I was at. 

"Tell me all the secrets you have." He asks in a question but it was more of a demand, but it didn't sound harsh. He was just curious... I think. I look up at him, his eyes stare directly back at me. 'Do I have secrets?' And at a rapid speed a second thought came to me. 'Eyes are the windows to your soul.' So my eyes cast down quickly. "I know you have them." 'What does he know?' Again I questioned in my mind.

He kissed me softly on the top of my head. My heart swelled. The touch lingered and I was off in this dreamy state. I opened my eyes, I never knew they were closed. He was gone. I sagged down in my chair, reliving the moment again and again. 

I left the cafe, this memory lingering forever. But In ever saw the man again and I never felt the same feeling again when he had kissed me, right there, on the top of my head.


End file.
